god_is_bij_onsfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
21. Wat is God volgen?
Relevante woorden van God: Bij het volgen van God is het van het grootste belang dat alles is volgens de woorden van God van vandaag. Ongeacht of je er nu naar streeft om het leven binnen te treden of dat je streeft naar het volbrengen van Gods wil, tegenwoordig moet alles draaien om [https://nl.godfootsteps.org/video-category/God-s-word.html Gods woorden]. Als bij wat je communiceert en nastreeft de woorden van God van vandaag niet centraal staan, dan ben je een vreemdeling voor de woorden van God en compleet verstoken van het werk van de Heilige Geest. uit ‘Ken het nieuwste werk van God en treed in het voetspoor van God’ in ‘Het Woord verschijnt in het vlees’ Het werk van de Heilige Geest verandert met de dag, klimt hoger met elke stap; de openbaring van morgen is zelfs hoger dan die van vandaag, stap voor stap steeds hoger. Zo is het werk waardoor God de mens vervolmaakt. Wanneer de mens niet kan volgen, kan hij op ieder moment worden achtergelaten. Wanneer de mens geen gehoorzamend hart heeft, kan hij niet volgen tot het eind. De vroegere tijd is voorbij gegaan, dit is een nieuwe tijd. En in een nieuwe tijd moet nieuw werk worden gedaan. In het bijzonder in de laatste tijd waarin de mens zal worden vervolmaakt, zal God steeds sneller nieuw werk volbrengen. Daarom zal de mens het moeilijk vinden om in de voetstappen van God te treden, zonder gehoorzaamheid in zijn hart. God komt geen regels na, noch behandelt Hij enige fase van Zijn werk als onveranderlijk. Nee, het werk dat Hij doet is steeds nieuwer en hoger. Zijn werk wordt praktischer met elke stap, steeds meer in overeenstemming met de werkelijke noden van de mens. Alleen nadat de mens dit soort werk heeft ervaren, kan hij de uiteindelijke transformatie van zijn gezindheid bereiken. … Het werk dat God doet verschilt van tijd tot tijd. Wanneer je grote gehoorzaamheid toont in een fase, maar in de volgende fase minder of zelfs geen enkele, dan zal God je in de steek laten. Als je gelijke tred houdt met God wanneer Hij deze trede opgaat, dan moet je gelijke tred blijven houden wanneer Hij de volgende opgaat. Alleen dan ben je iemand die de Heilige Geest gehoorzaam is. Aangezien je gelooft in God, moet je aanhoudend blijven in je gehoorzaamheid. Je kan niet simpelweg gehoorzamen en ongehoorzaam zijn wanneer je maar wilt. Dit soort gehoorzaamheid krijgt Gods goedkeuring niet. Wanneer je geen gelijke tred kan houden met het nieuwe werk dat ik communiceer en blijft vasthouden aan wat eerder gezegd is, hoe kan er dan ontwikkeling zijn in je leven? Gods werk is om jou te voorzien door Zijn woorden. Wanneer je gehoorzaamt en Zijn woorden accepteert, dan zal de Heilige Geest zeker in je werken. uit ‘Zij die God met een oprecht hart gehoorzamen, zullen zeker door God worden gewonnen’ in ‘Het Woord verschijnt in het vlees’ Weet je wat God volgen betekent? Zonder visioenen, welk pad zou je dan bewandelen? In het werk van vandaag zul je, als je geen visioenen hebt, helemaal niet compleet gemaakt kunnen worden. In wie geloof je? Waarom geloof je in Hem? Waarom volg je Hem? Is geloof voor jou een soort spelletje? Behandel je je leven als een soort speelbal? De God van vandaag is het grootste visioen. Hoeveel van Hem ken je? Hoeveel van Hem heb je gezien? Is de basis van je [https://nl.godfootsteps.org/videos/faith-in-God-movie.html geloof in God] zeker gesteld nadat je de God van vandaag hebt gezien? Denk je dat zolang je op deze warrige manier volgt, je verlossing zult ontvangen? Denk je dat je vis kunt vangen in troebel water? Is het zo simpel? Hoeveel van jouw opvattingen over wat de God van vandaag zegt heb je losgelaten? Heb je een visioen van de God van vandaag? Waarin ligt je begrip van de God van vandaag? Je gelooft altijd dat je door te volgen Hem kunt verkrijgen, dat je door Hem te zien Hem kunt verkrijgen,a en dat niemand je kan afschudden. Denk niet dat het zo gemakkelijk is om God te volgen. De sleutel is dat je Hem moet kennen, je moet Zijn werk kennen en je moet de wil hebben om ontbering voor Hem te ondergaan, om je leven voor Hem op te offeren en om door Hem te worden vervolmaakt. Dit is het visioen die je zou moeten hebben. Het is niet goed om altijd maar te denken aan genieten van de genade. Denk niet dat God er alleen is voor het plezier van mensen en om genade te schenken aan mensen. Dat heb je verkeerd gedacht! Als men niet zijn of haar leven kan riskeren om te volgen, als men geen afstand kan doen van elk aards bezit om te volgen, dan zullen ze absoluut niet in staat zijn om helemaal tot het eind te volgen! uit ‘Jullie moeten het werk begrijpen; volg niet in verwarring!’ in ‘Het Woord verschijnt in het vlees’ Petrus volgde Jezus een aantal jaar en hij zag veel dingen in Jezus die mensen niet hebben. Nadat hij Hem een jaar had gevolgd, werd hij gekozen tot het hoofd van de twaalf discipelen van Jezus. (Dit kwam natuurlijk voort uit Jezus’ hart en mensen waren totaal niet in staat om dat te zien). Elke beweging van Jezus fungeerde als voorbeeld voor hem in zijn leven en het waren vooral de preken van Jezus die gegraveerd werden in zijn hart. Hij was erg zorgzaam voor en toegewijd aan Jezus en hij klaagde nooit over Jezus. Daarom werd hij Jezus’ trouwe metgezel overal waar Hij heen ging. Petrus observeerde Jezus’ onderwijzingen, Zijn vriendelijke woorden, en wat Hij at, droeg, Zijn dagelijks leven en Zijn reizen. Hij volgde Jezus’ voorbeeld op elke mogelijke manier. Hij was geenszins zelfingenomen, maar wierp al zijn eerdere verouderde dingen af en volgde Jezus’ voorbeeld in woord en daad. Het was op dat moment dat hij voelde dat de hemelen en aarde en alle dingen in de handen van de Almachtige waren en om deze reden had hij geen eigen wil meer maar trok lering uit alles wat Jezus was als zijn voorbeeld. Hij kon aan Zijn manier van leven zien dat Jezus niet zelfingenomen was in wat Hij deed, noch schepte Hij op over Zichzelf, maar in plaats daarvan, raakte Hij mensen met liefde. uit ‘Over het leven van Petrus’ van Interpretaties van de mysteriën van Gods woorden aan het gehele universum in ‘Het Woord verschijnt in het vlees’ Petrus voelde zich ongemakkelijk bij alles in het leven dat niet aan het verlangen van God voldeed. Als het niet voldeed aan Gods wens, voelde hij berouw en zocht een passende weg waarop hij kon proberen Gods hart tevreden te stellen. Zelfs in de kleinste en meest onbeduidende aspecten van zijn leven eiste hij nog van zichzelf dat hij aan Gods verlangen voldeed. Hij was niet minder veeleisend met betrekking tot zijn vroegere gezindheid, altijd strikt in zijn eis aan zichzelf om dieper tot de waarheid door te dringen. … In zijn geloof in God wilde Petrus God in alles tevredenstellen en wilde hij alles gehoorzamen wat van God kwam. Zonder ook maar de minste klacht kon hij tuchtiging en oordeel accepteren, evenals loutering, ramspoed en ontbering in zijn leven. Niets van dit alles kon zijn liefde voor God veranderen. Is dat niet de ultieme liefde voor God? Is dat niet de vervulling van de plicht van een schepsel van God? Of je nu tuchtiging, oordeel of rampspoed ondergaat, je kunt altijd gehoorzaamheid tot aan de dood bereiken. Dit is wat een schepsel van God zou moeten bereiken, dit is de zuiverheid van de liefde voor God. uit ‘Succes of mislukking zijn afhankelijk van het pad dat de mens bewandelt’ in ‘Het Woord verschijnt in het vlees’ Gedeelten uit preken en communicatie als referentie: Het volgen van God verwijst primair naar het volgen van Gods huidige werk, je onderwerpen aan Gods actuele woorden en die in praktijk te brengen, in staat zijn je aan Gods geboden te houden, in alle zaken Gods wil te zoeken, in overeenkomst met Gods woord te beoefenen en je helemaal te onderwerpen aan het werk en de leiding van de Heilige Geest. Tenslotte verwijst het naar het worden van een mens die de waarheid beoefent en Gods wil volgt. Alleen zo’n soort mens is een volgeling van God, iemand die Gods redding verwerft. Als we in ons geloof uiterlijk op de Bijbel vertrouwen en deze verheerlijken, maar de werkelijkheid van onze praktijk en onze ervaring overeenkomen met de woorden en onderwijzingen van de mensen in de Bijbel – in plaats van ons te onderwerpen aan het woord van God uit de Bijbel en deze te beoefenen – en als we Gods bedoelingen niet begrijpen en in plaats daarvan religieuze ceremonies en regels volgen, staat dit gelijk aan het volgen van een mens. Als we de woorden van de mensen uit de Bijbel volgen en in de praktijk brengen alsof deze de woorden van God zijn en de Heer Jezus als niet meer dan een boegbeeld beschouwen, Zijn woorden negeren en niets doen om Zijn geboden te volgen, dan zullen we zeker, net als de hypocriete farizeeën, door de Heer Jezus worden afgewezen en vervloekt. Er zijn vele mensen die geloof in de Heer hebben, maar toch blindelings spirituele beroemdheden of voorgangers en ouderlingen aanbidden – ze vereren de hypocriete farizeeën. Wanneer hen iets overkomt rennen ze naar hun voorgangers en ouderlingen voor advies en ze doen hetzelfde wanneer het gaat om het onderzoeken van de ware weg. Als gevolg daarvan worden ze door de hypocriete farizeeën en religieuze leiders bedrogen en misleid en treden ze op het pad van verzet tegen God – dit zijn de gevolgen en resultaten van het volgen van een mens in plaats van God. De enige manier om God werkelijk te volgen is ons geloof volledig te baseren op het volgen van het werk van de Heilige Geest, de actuele woorden van God te volgen, de voetstappen van het werk van de Heilige Geest te volgen, en onze uiterste best te doen onze plichten te vervullen. Vooral nu God Zijn oordeelswerk van de laatste dagen verricht, is de religieuze wereld het werk van de Heilige Geest kwijtgeraakt en is ze in een troosteloze toestand verzeild geraakt. Wanneer we gedwongen worden de ware weg te zoeken, moeten we des te meer aandacht besteden aan het zoeken van de woorden die de Heilige Geest tot de gemeenten spreekt; we moeten op zoek naar de woorden en uitspraken van God en het werk van de Heilige Geest. Als we niet op zoek gaan naar de woorden en het werk van de Heilige Geest, als we niet in staat zijn de stem van God te horen, als we geen voeding kunnen krijgen uit Gods actuele woorden, dan zullen we tijdens Gods werk in de laatste dagen worden geëlimineerd, terzijde worden geworpen en huilend en met onze tanden knarsend in de duisternis storten. Mensen die werkelijk God volgen en zich aan Hem onderwerpen, zullen nooit door Hem worden verlaten. Degenen die religieuze voorgangers en ouderlingen aanbidden, onderwerpen zich aan de mens en zijn volgelingen van de mens. Deze mensen zullen uiteindelijk door Gods werk worden ontmaskerd – ze zullen worden geëlimineerd en terzijde geworpen. Hoewel we met onze monden uitroepen dat we in God geloven en dat we alleen God zouden moeten volgen en ons aan Hem onderwerpen, is wat er in werkelijkheid gebeurd hiermee echter niet in overeenstemming. We kunnen dit duidelijk opmaken uit de manier waarop degenen van het joodse geloof in het Tijdperk van Genade de Heer Jezus behandelden in contrast met hoe Petrus, Johannes en de anderen dit deden. De Heer Jezus voerde Zijn nieuwe werk uit, deed de waarheid uitgaan en bracht de weg van berouw. Het grootste deel van het Joodse volk uit die tijd luisterde echter uitsluitend naar de onderwijzingen van de hogepriesters en de farizeeën. Ze accepteerden het werk en de woorden van de Heer Jezus niet en als gevolg daarvan liepen ze de redding van de Heer Jezus mis. Theoretisch geloofden ze in God, maar in werkelijkheid geloofden ze in de hogepriesters, schriftgeleerden en farizeeën. Petrus, Johannes, Matteüs, Filippus en de anderen zagen echter dat de woorden en het werk van de Heer Jezus gezag en macht bevatten en dat ze de waarheid waren. Ze zagen dat de woorden en het werk van de Heer Jezus van God afkomstig waren en daarom volgden ze Hem op de voet. Ze waren volstrekt niet onderworpen aan de controle van de farizeeën en het waren zij die God werkelijk volgden en gehoorzaamden. In de laatste dagen is de enige manier om God werkelijk te volgen en zich aan Hem te onderwerpen het aanvaarden en zich onderwerpen aan het oordeelswerk van Almachtige God. Dit vervult de profetie uit het boek Openbaringen: “Zij volgen het lam waarheen het maar gaat” (Openb. 14:4). uit ‘Klassieke vragen en antwoorden over het evangelie van het Koninkrijk (selecties)’ Wat betekent het om God te volgen? En hoe breng je dit in de praktijk? Als je God volgt, houdt dat niet alleen maar in dat je tot God bidt en God prijst; het belangrijkste is dat je Gods woorden eet en drinkt en in overeenstemming daarmee leeft, dat je handelt volgens de waarheid, dat je een pad vindt van een leven dat zich afspeelt in Gods woorden, dat je Gods opdracht aanvaardt, dat je al je plichten op passende wijze uitvoert en dat je het pad dat voor je ligt, bewandelt onder de leiding van de Heilige Geest. Speciaal op kritieke ogenblikken, als ernstige problemen je overkomen, is het nóg nodiger dat je op zoek gaat naar Gods bedoelingen, dat je ervoor oppast te worden bedrogen door menselijke dogma’s en dat je niet onder iemands macht valt. “Wat van God komt, gehoorzaam en volg ik, maar als het van de wil van een mens komt, verwerp ik het resoluut; wanneer wat verkondigd wordt door leiders of werkers botst met de voorschriften van God, zal ik beslist [https://nl.godfootsteps.org/what-is-follow-God.html God volgen] en mensen verwerpen. Als het volledig in overeenstemming is met Gods voorschriften en wil, kan ik ernaar luisteren”. Mensen die zich hierop toeleggen, zijn degenen die God volgen. uit communicatie van boven De bijbelteksten zijn ontleend aan de Nieuwe Bijbelvertaling © 2004/2007 Nederlands Bijbelgenootschap.